Happy Anniversary!
by madkin
Summary: "… And that's how Jadey fixed Mr. Purple." "Or how Beck and Jade got their matching necklaces."/ All Bade fans notice Bade's matching necklaces, so here's a one-shot explaining how they came to be. Requested by Nola96.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

_A/N: Hey everybody. This was requested by Nola96, so I hope you enjoy it! I'm still taking requests for one-shots that people want to read. Also I just want to throw out there that if you're interested in following an account I made on twitter specifically for you guys, then just search madkin18. I'll just be posting when I update or why I'm not updating. I think that's it. Well, besides taking a moment to be a total fangirl because Bade gets back together next Saturday! Who else can't wait? :) Anyway, R&R._

Tori studied the couple carefully. Today was one of those days where Jade was able to convince Beck to sit at a table far away from the rest of the group. Normally Beck would deny Jade when she asked if they had to sit with them, but at least once a month Jade seemed to win. Once in a while Jade would allow Cat, and only Cat, to follow them, but not often. Today Cat wasn't allowed, she had tried; she was sitting with the gang now.

"Whatcha staring at girl?" Andre attempted to follow her gaze.

"Beck and Jade." Jade was death glaring Beck as he chuckled beside her occasionally fingering her blue streaks.

"What about 'em?" Suddenly Beck's hand dropped. Tori followed his hand as it slid from the back of her neck to the small gold ring hanging at her collarbone. Recognizing the necklace she glanced to Beck's neck and found what she was looking for. Whenever Jade wore her's he wore his, although it didn't always work the other way around.

"I was just wondering about their matching necklaces. Jade doesn't seem the type to be so sappy and Beck seems too...cool."

"They had nothing to do with those."

Tori whipped her head around. "What do you mean?"

"Me!" Cat giggled. "I got them."

"You got Beck and Jade matching necklaces?" Tori asked one eyebrow quirked.

"Mmhmm."

"Why would you do that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Chill, lil red." Cat went back to twirling her red hair.

"So…" Cat looked up blankly. "Why did you get the necklaces?"

"I got them for Beck and Jade's first anniversary." Tori shifted her gaze to Andre, but he just shrugged.

"Why don't you tell her the story, little red?"

Cat nodded excited. "Well this one time my brother…"

_"Mommmmyyy! He did it again."_

_"Honey, you know he can't help it."_

_"But, but-t… Mr. Purple!"_

_"We'll get you another one Caterina."_

_"When?" A petulant pout formed._

_"Soon."_

_"Mommmyyy. How soon?"_

_"Don't you have school?"_

_"It's alright, Mr. Purple. Jadey will fix you."_

* * *

_"Ugh, Cat. Go away!"_

_"But, but-t…. Mr. Purple!"_

_"No!"_

_"Jade, just help her."_

_"No." Sometimes Beck wonders if Jade learned the pout from Cat or if Cat learned it from Jade._

_"Jade." He was stressing the 'a' in her name, which was the tell tale sign that it was a warning to be nice._

_She rolled her eyes. "I'm helping because I want to."_

_"Thank you, Jadey!"_

_"No!"_

_"Jadey will you go to the mall with me tomorrow? Mr. Purple is lonely."_

_"Can't."_

_Cat looked up, pout already in place. "Why not?"_

_"I have plans with Beck." She shoved another bite of salad into her mouth._

_Cat jumped up. "He can come too! It'll be like a mall party, hehe."_

_"NO!"_

_"But, but-t…. Mr. Purple."_

_Jade sighed and placed her fork down. "Cat when two people date they celebrate a certain day every year and Beck and I celebrate tomorrow, so we can't go with you to the mall."_

_Cat ooohed. "Why tomorrow?"_

_"Beck and I started dating tomorrow of last year."_

_"That was so long ago."_

_"It's only been a year, Cat."_

_"But thats like 356 days!"_

_"365."_

_"But that's like 365 days!"_

_"What's 365 days?" Beck slid his tray beside his girlfriend's._

_"Your and Jade's celebrating day." Cat announced with a proud smile._

_"Our what?" Beck glanced down to Jade with his eyes crinkled and lips turned up._

_"Our anniversary."_

_"Oh." Beck nodded. He knew. They had plans._

_"I wanted Jade to go to the mall with me tomorrow because Mr. Purple needs a friend ever since my brother ate Mr. Green's head- which was so mean and he never even apologized-, but Jade said no cause she was hanging out with you, but I said that you could come and we could all have a mall party, hehe, but then she said that you guys were celebrating tomorrow cause you've been going out for a year, which is a long time; 356 days!"_

_"365," Jade snapped._

_"Oh yeah, hehe."_

_"Oh, Cat, look. It's Robbie!" _

_Cat whirled around. "Where?"_

_"You must have missed him. You should go look for him."_

_"Kay, kay." She skipped off, holding onto Mr. Purple._

_"That wasn't very nice of you."_

_"She was giving me a headache." _

_Beck grasped her head and brought her crown to his lips. "All better," he announced with a satisfied smile. Jade just rolled her eyes._

* * *

_**Next Day**_

_"Here! Happy anniversary!" She shoved two jewelry boxes into Beck and Jade's hand._

_"Uh, Cat, what are these?"_

_"I got you guys presents because Andre told me that on anniversaries you're suppose to give presents."_

_"Cat, you weren't sup…"_

_"Just accept the gift," Jade growled. She knew how long it could take to explain things to Cat._

_"Thanks, Cat."_

_Cat stared expectantly at them. _

_"What?!"_

_"Aren't you gonna open them?"_

_Beck took a deep breath and met his girlfriend's annoyed eyes. "Of course." Beck opened his first and found a plain long silver chain. "Uh, thanks."_

_"Your turn, Jadey!"_

_"No!"_

_"But, but-t…" Her red lip quivered._

_"I told you to stop calling me that!" Jade ripped the top of the box off. "I'm not wearing this."_

_"You don't like it?" There went the lip again._

_"No, she does. You do, right? Jade." There he went stressing that 'a' again._

_"It's pink and sparkly and a unicorn. Look at it!" Jade shoved the thing back into Cat's hands. "Take it back."_

_"But I got it for your anniversary."_

_"I don't care." Jade stormed off allowing her combat boots to sound through the halls._

_"Beck?" _

_Beck melted at the sight of her brown doe eyes. "Don't be sad. Jade's just not into pink. You know that. Why don't you try something else?"_

_"Kay, kay!" Beck sighed as she skipped off once again. He looked down at the silver chain in his hand and slipped it over his neck with a shrug. Now he just had to find his girlfriend._

* * *

_**Next Day**_

_Cat looked around the crowded halls of Hollywood Arts. "Sinjin!" _

_"What can I do for you, my lady?" He asked coming up right behind the redhead. _

_"My lady, ahahaha!" After thirteen deep breathes Cat managed to ask, "Where's Jadey?"_

_Sinjin rolled his eyes. "Her and Beck are making out in the blackbox theater."_

_"Kay, kay!" Cat ran off towards the blackbox theater. She was going to barge in, but then she remembered what Jade told her. She was always suppose to knock before barging in on them. Especially at the RV when the door was locked. So she knocked._

_"What?!"_

_"It's me hehe." _

_Jade pushed open the door barely missing Cat. "What do you want?"_

_"Here." Cat held out the black box, then started giggling._

_"What? What are you laughing at?"_

_"It's a black box and we're in the blackbox, hehehe."_

_Jade rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just give me the box." _

_Beck walked up behind Jade and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Cat, why did you knock?"_

_"Jadey always says that I have to knock, so I don't interrupt your alone time." Beck coughed and jerked his head up and down. "Especially at night. At your RV."_

_Jade patted Cat's head with a smirk. "Good girl."_

_"Open it. Open it. Open it."_

_"I'm opening it!" Cat shut up and watched intently as Jade took off the top and threw it to the side._

_"See? I got a rainbow this time because Beck said you don't like pink, but the rainbow has every color, so you have to like the rainbow. Everyone likes rainbows, even unicorns."_

_"No!" Jade pushed the offending item back into her best friends hands. Jade grabbed her bag and stated she would be waiting for Beck in his truck._

_Beck sighed. "It's okay, Cat." He stroked her hair a few times before saying, "She hates so much stuff. It's hard to keep up." Cat only whimpered._

* * *

_**Later**_

_"Beck! Beck!" She ran after him, arms flailing. _

_"What do ya need?"_

_"Your chain."_

_Beck looked at her curiously. "All right." He slipped it over his head. "Here ya go."_

_"Byee!" Beck stared after her wondering if Cat was always going to be so weird or if she might ever grow out of it._

* * *

_**Next Day**_

_"Close your eyes!" Jade groaned and hit her head against her locker door barely missing a scissor. Beck chuckled and put his hands over Jade's eyes and closed his. "Mr. Purple says hold out your hands." Beck held out his free hand and waited, but when he heard Cat stomp her feet he rolled his closed eyes and grabbed jades hand - which thankfully didn't turn into an awkward groping in front of Cat- and held their hands out together. Something light and sort of cold touched their hands. "Open your eyes!"_

_Beck looked down surprised to find two necklaces and neither were his silver chain. "What are these?"_

_"Your anniversary necklaces!" Jade studied the necklaces in her hand. Beck picked his up and Jade held up the remaining one so she could get a better look. It looked okay, but knowing Cat there could be a unicorn carved on the gold ring. No unicorn. She had to give Cat props; the string was black rather than some obnoxious color that would make her want to kill herself. "Well?"_

_"Fine." Jade figured these were the best she could expect from Cat. Besides they weren't that bad, except that they were matching, which made them one of those stupidly, adorable couples that wear matching things, gag. _

_"Yayyyyy!" Cat jumped up and down while she clapped. Loudly. Jade proceeded to glare at her, while Beck laughed._

_"Bye!" Jade yelled over Cat's obnoxious cheering. Apparently Mr. Purple had helped pick them out._

_"Byeee!" Cat turned around to leave the couple._

_"Wait, Cat-"_

_Jade elbowed her boyfriend. Hard. "What are you doing? We finally got rid of her."_

_"Ow." Beck looked down at Jade pointedly before looking to Cat. "What'd you do with my chain?"_

_"Oh." Cat took of her backpack and rummaged through it long enough for Jade to snap at her to hurry. "Here." Beck took it and looked at the bottom when it felt heavier. There was a charm hanging from the end. "It's a 'J' for Jade, get it? Ahahahaha." Cat looked to Jade with waiting eyes. _

_"Let me see." Jade demanded as she took the chain from her boyfriend. It wasn't pink or sparkly or designed with any type of magical creature. "I approve."_

_"Yayyyyyyyyyy!"_

_"BYE!" _

_Mr. Purple waved as Cat bounced off and Jade turned to her boyfriend to slip the chain over his head. He shook his head and leaned in. His lips made contact with hers and just as they were about to get carried away he mumbled, "Happy anniversary," against her soft lips._

* * *

"… And that's how Jadey fixed Mr. Purple."

"Or how Beck and Jade got their matching necklaces." Andre chuckled at Cat's conclusion of the story. At least she had told the whole thing this time. Last time she forgot and really did only go as far as Jade fixing Mr. Purple.

"So, Cat got them?"

"Uh-huhy."

"But they wear them like there's meaning behind them."

"And? What's your point, chica?"

"It's just… If they didn't get them and Jade hates coupley stuff then why do they wear them all the time?" Andre shrugged.

Tori took one last look at the couple. They were done lunch; Beck had thrown away their stuff and Jade had a coffee clasped tightly in her hand. Beck had his arm wrapped over her shoulder and his hand was absentmindedly playing with the black string. They could have passed as any ordinary couple, but Tori knew that if she were to go over there she would see Jade's legs over Beck's and her coffee resting on his knee. And the positions those two could be comfortable in simply because they were touching was anything but ordinary. Seriously, what couple going out for three years is still so into PDA?


End file.
